Terra VS Raven
by Wolftriplex
Summary: It's a celebration, a time for happiness! Terra is coming back! But Raven doesn't like it at all. Not the fact that Terra was a traitor, but Terra was a lover, a lover to Beast Boy.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"**Azerath Metrion Jealousy"**

It was 6:00 AM in the Titans Tower as clanking was going on inside it. Sounds of construction were going on. The source of the sound was the in a very computerized room with gadgets, computers, and technology beyond what anyone thought of making.

"Man, okay, add a little of the BHU, then. . ." A metal looking man was working on a formula of some sort with chemicals everywhere.

"Okay, now. . . If I can just. . ." Suddenly, the robotic man dropped the beaker and he caught it by slamming his destructive hand on the table. This little tremor caused some other beakers to fall. He caught it with a little cran on the bottom of his foot. He grasped another bottle with his other hand and soon was in an unmovable state for he was holding the container of beakers with his left hand.

"Hey Cyborg, what's up?" A green, pointy eared, shorter kid walked in the sliding door like it was his room.

"Hey BB, get the Carbo hydrated uranium for me." The metal man called Cyborg said as he shook a little. The green kid called BB was standing in confusion as he looked at the beakers to determine which on was the Carbo hydrated uranium.

"The blue one!" Cyborg yelled as BB clicked into action and grabbed the blue bottle from Cyborg's leg crane, making him able to sort everything out.

"Sooooooo, are you making a new kind of fruit juice or something?" BB asked as he looked at the bottle and shook it a little. Cyborg swiped it away and continued his work.

"No, I'm mixing the properties of Carbo hydrated uranium with the simple compounds of Sodium Chloride to cause a fusion reaction to make Carbo hydrated uranium Sodium Chloride." He explained but BB was left speechless when Cyborg said the word "Carbo"

"Um, can you tell me what properties means?" BB asked as Cyborg sighed. He should've known BB wouldn't understand the science and physiques of. . . well, science.

"I'll put it in your language, "Dude, this juice has a taste that can make an unsweet person sweet." He said sarcastically in a high voice as BB got a testy.

"Dude! That is so not cool!" BB yelled as a knock on the door stopped the conversation. Cyborg opened the door and was confronted by a dark, mysteries, pale girl with a blue cape, a hood over her pale face and purple hair, black, tight clothing that surrounded in between her legs, and blue boots.

"Oh, hey Raven, you need anything?" Cyborg asked kindly as a growl from the girl named Raven scared Cyborg and BB.

"It's 6 in the morning, what could you possibly be doing at a time like this." She said as her teeth rubbed together with anger.

"Uuuum, making fruit juice." BB said as he tried to throw off Raven, but she wasn't quite satisfied with it, but Cyborg saved the two of them from Raven's anger by blurting out the truth.

"I just was finishing up the cure for Terra's petrification state." Cyborg said as Raven's anger calmed down as BB's happiness went up.

"WOW! Really? Why didn't you tell me?" BB yelled as Cyborg chuckled and changed back into his sarcastic voice.

"Dude, I thought you would like, _totally_ understand." Cyborg said sarcastically as BB got mad but was stopped by a red light going off with an alarm.

"Op, it's time to rise and kick some bad guy's butt!" Cyborg yelled a he ran to the living room where the discussion was held as BB followed behind. Raven looked around and entered Cyborg's room.

In the living room, a young man with a mask, black hair, an R on his red suit, and a black and yellow cape was standing by a huge screened TV. A Young Tameranian girl with red hair, green eyes, a purple shirt that covered only the front part of her body to her stomach, and a purple skirt, was standing in front of a half circle of chairs.

"Robin! What's going on?" BB yelled as he entered the living room with Cyborg not to far away from him. The young man called Robin grabbed a remote from the table in front of him and clicked a button.

"It's Control Freak, he's at the Game Station rental store for some reason, but now's not the time to worry about that cause right now he's causing havoc over there." Robin said as a blue map of the city was on the screen, pointing at a square building with a picture of a fat faced man with orange hair was posted on their.

"That's awful! Where can I get the newly released sequels now?" BB yelled as he grabbed his hair and started to pull it.

"I think Control Freak has been "Potatoing on the couch" too much." The young, red haired girl said as she gazed at the picture.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Beast Boy turned out the same as Control Freak Starfire." Raven said as she entered the room as a dark bird. Beast Boy was a little angry but he couldn't worry about that. Starfire laughed a little and turned back to Robin.

"TITANS GO!" Robin's command was straight and understanding as everyone in the living room dashed off. Raven stopped and looked in her cloak, carrying the formula that contained a cure.

Down at the Game Station Rental store, the fat, red haired couch potato called control freak was twisting around and pressing buttons on his remote with laughter, making anything he pointed at come to life. Video game characters, disks, and game consoles were coming to life and haunting the people that were in there.

"Yes! Fear the awesome power of the game station! It cannot be matched by any other entertainment system! No! It has multi player action! Internet connection! Enhanced graphics! And turbo! If anyone can tell me a game station that has this much power! Call out!" Control Freak yelled but was stopped when a X shaped boomerang came in and hit one of the flying game stations, causing it to fall on the ground.

"I've got one for you, the police station." Robin said as everyone else came behind him prepared to fight. Control Freak laughed and jumped on one of the counters with his remote control.

"Ah! The Teen Titans! My arch nemesis. . . sis. Forget it, now, I've prepared for your arrival! Behold!" Control Freak pressed a button on his remote as he pointed it upwards. A giant game station came down and crashed behind him.

"Behold! The game station X! Let's see you try to and stop this!" He yelled as he pressed his remote again, making the number 1 pop up on the gigantic game station.

"Stage 1! Multi player action!" He yelled again as a swordsman, a ninja, a monster, a gunman, and a young blonde girl popped up in front of the Titans.

"Titans GO!" Robin yelled as Starfire flew to the monster and slammed him into the wall. Cyborg jumped forward and tried to strike the gunman, but he dodged it and started shooting his robotic body. The metal made the bullet ricochet and collided into the wall. The gunman stopped when his bullets were gone.

"Now, my turn." Cyborg forged his hand into a sonic cannon and shot the gunman directly in the stomach, causing him to crash into the wall. Cyborg finished him off with missiles coming out of his shoulders and hitting the gunman head on.

Meanwhile, Robin was fighting the swordsman with his silver poles as he blocked the swift blows. Robin tried to break his attack by spinning his pole but the swordsman stopped it with his sword, making Robin spin around instead. He let go and slammed on the ground. The swordsman raised his sword and was ready to strike down, but Robin took out a little disk and threw it on the swordsman, causing him to freeze up. Robin finished it by shattering it with one kick.

Beast Boy was trying to take care of the ninja with some ninja skills of his own he watched on TV.

"Hiya!" He turned around with a kick, expecting to hit the ninja, but obviously, he wasn't their. The ninja came behind him and kicked him in the back.

"Man, and they make it look so easy on the movies." Beast Boy said as he got up and jumped forward when he heard the ninja coming down from above him. He decided to take care of him easily and turned into a Tyrannosaurus Rex. The Ninja screamed and tried to run away, but Beast Boy already engulfed him with his mouth.

"Uhhhh. . . I'll have this in my stomach for a week." Beast Boy whimpered as he shook his head and went to Control Freak.

Starfire was flying around the room with the monster trying to get her. The monster was all green and mossy like a lake monster as it tried to cut her up with his large talons. He finally swiped Starfire and shot her to the ground. She looked at her deep cuts as she bled like crazy. The monster ran for her and tried to slice her again, but she reacted with a green laser that shot out of her eyes and hit the monster. The monster raised in the air and crashed on the upper part of the wall. It turned staticy and disappeared.

Raven was trying to find the young girl that was prowling around the room as she laughed a familiar voice that rang in her head. She turned around and saw the sinister look of the young girl. To her surprise, it looked exactly like Terra, causing anger to rise in Ravens heart.

"Azerath Metrion Zynthos!" She yelled as she floated in the air with her white eyes, grabbing the girl with her telekinetic powers. She started to throw the girl to the wall viciously. Back and forth, back and forth she threw the girl as the girl spat out blood and was damaged beyond all means.

"Raven stop!" Robin yelled as Raven stopped her hold on the girl, causing her to fall to the ground. Luckily, the blood and gore wasn't shown as she disappeared just like the monster did.

"Let's just end this." Raven said as she flew up to Control Freak and spread her arms.

"Azerath Metrion Zynthos!" Raven yelled as Control Freak let out a little girl scream. Nothing came out of Raven and she tried it again. She kept on repeating the same words over and over again as Control Freak realized she didn't have any power.

"Tough luck Titans! Now! It's time for stage two! Internet connectio. . ." Control Freak was stopped by a sudden cry from Raven.

"AZERATH METRION ZYNTHOS!" She screamed as a dark bird came out of her and rose above her and let out a cry. Control Freak let out another little girl scream and the bird engulfed the game station, eradicating it. Raven came down on the floor softly and let out a relaxing sigh.

"That was awesome Raven!" Beast Boy yelled as Raven was smiling in the inside, but didn't let it out. Robin went up to Control Freak and picked him up by the shirt, trying to support his weight on hi arms.

"I'm guessing you need to wait for the new console to come out." Robin said as Control Freak let out a faint smile.

They went back to the tower and relaxed a bit. The battle was tought and hard but was all saved by Ravedn.

"Friends! We have defeated another villain with the help of our teamwork! Now, I welcome you to watch. . ." Starfire was interrupted by Cyborg as he pounced in front of her with an exciting look on his face.

"Forget watching! Let's get playing! With the new game station X!" He yelled as Robin, Beast Boy, and Starfire had glimmering faces. In one swift minute, the game was set and they started playing. Raven was out of it of course since she didn't like to play stuff that was considered 'fun'. But she liked the fact that they were busy on the video game and not looking for the cure for Terra. She started to walk away but she stopped when Beast Boy cried out.

"Hey, dude what am I doing? Cyborg! We have to get the cure for Terra!" He yelled as Raven had a shocked look on her face, looking at the cure in her cloak.

"Oh, guess I forgot." Cyborg said as Robin and Starfire looked at him with a questionable look.

"Wait, you have a cure? And you didn't tell us!" Robin raised his voice as Cyborg swished his hands to try to explain.

"I was going to tell you but the alarm went off!" He yelled as Robin cooled his temperament when Starfire came into the conversation.

"Friends, let us not fight, let us just get our friend back." Starfire said as Robin and Cyborg agreed and headed for the door. Before they even turned around, Raven disappeared into her room. Later, Cyborg was looking for the cure everywhere as he picked up computers and tables.

"Where is it? Where is it?" Cyborg yelled as Beast Boy desperately joined in the search. Starfire and Robin joined in too as they struggled to look for it.

In Ravens room, she was quietly but frantically trying to find a place to hide it. Sooner or later she'll be discovered by Cyborg's sensors and she'll be busted. She had to think fast, to make sure no one suspects her. Suddenly, she went afloat and started chanting.

"Azerath Metrion Zynthos, Azerath Metrion Zyyyyyynothooooos." She let out a faint cry and a black aura poured out of her mouth and took shape. The aura raced threw the building with intensive speed as it entered Cyborg's room and entered Beast Boy. Fake memories started to go threw him as it pictured him giving the cure to Raven.

"Oh yea, Dude I gave the cure to Raven, I totally forgot about it." Beast Boy said as everyone turned to him. Cyborg would usually be mad about him entering his room but their was no time for that. The black aura snuck out of Beast Boy and headed straight for Raven. It went inside her when the rest of the Titans entered her room.

"Hey Rae! Can you give us the cure? We like, need it right now." Beast Boy asked as Raven stared into his eyes for a second. She finally responded and gave him the cure.

"Ya! C'mon! Let's go!" Beast Boy yelled as they all followed but Robin stayed for he was worried about Raven. She was still in the same position, chanting the same words over and over again.

"Raven, is something wrong?" Robin asked as Raven shook her head and continued meditating.

"No, I just need to get my focus back. I used to much on that battle." Raven said quietly as she continued to chant. Robin knew that he couldn't bother Raven, although he didn't agree with her fully, he didn't understand her as well as she did.

It was cold, damp, and dark down at the cave where the battle of Slade and Terra took place. The Titans were on their way there with the cure and cheerful dispositions. When they reached their destination, there lied Terra, nothing but a rock formation with dust and moss as it's company.

"Okay, I'm adding the Carbo Hydrated Uranium Sodium Chloride to her now." Cyborg said as he took the blue liquid and pored it on the stone figment of Terra. The gray, dreary color of Terra started to subside and replaced with a silver and blue color her armor was. The peach face, blue eyes, and the blonde hair appeared in front of Beast Boy.

"Terra!" He yelled in joy as Terra did the same.

"Beast Boy!"

Raven was in her room, meditating as usual as she tried to get the revival of Terra off of her mind. She continued to meditate but she was having trouble trying to focus for she had something on her mind. She had to go see the, she had to see what was going on. It wasn't going to know what happens if she doesn't see, she had to know if their was hope or not. She stood up and disappeared from her room using her telekinetic powers. But when she got their, she saw what she thought was just a thought. Beast Boy and Terra. . . Kissing with love.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"**Anger Rises"**

The kiss was tormenting in Ravens heart, the lip lock was unbearable as she turned away and escaped it all with one swoop of her cape. Jealousy was rising up for her and she didn't want to express it out there, so she fled to her room. Beast Boy and Terra finally let go, leaving Starfire to rush towards Terra with open arms.

"TERRA! It is great to see you!" Starfire yelled in joy as she tried to hug Terra but the armor latched on her was causing Starfire to put more strength but she finally stopped.

"Sorry Starfire, I can't risk another bone broken." Terra said with a little chuckle as Starfire sighed. Cyborg walked over to Terra and greeted her with the usual hand gesture.

"I'm guessing you're the one who finally found the cure?" Terra said sarcastically as Cyborg laughed with his arms clamped on his waist with triumph.

"Of course, nobody else is smart enough to do that." Cyborg said as Beast Boy protested his remark.

"Well, it's not my fault science is murder on my brain." Beast Boy said as Cyborg continued on his taunting.

"Ya, and so is English and math, oh, and don't forget PE." Cyborg laughed as Beast Boy just grunted but was cured of his anger by Terra hugging him. She walked up to Robin and he greeted her with a normal hand shake.

"It's good to have you back Terra, for a second I thought we would never get the cure." Robin said as Terra chuckled a little.

"I can see your leadership skills are still as good as ever, I'll be looking forward to taking commands from you Robin." Terra said as Robin smiled with it. Terra looked over his head to see if Raven was over there behind him but she wasn't.

"Where's Raven?" Terra asked as Robin responded.

"She's tired from today's battle with Control Freak." Robin said as Beast Boy sprang up to tell Terra what Raven did.

"It was awesome Terra! Raven just said her words and a HUGE bird came out and destroyed the Game Station thing!" Beast Boy yelled as Terra chuckled a faint one. She seemed like she didn't want to go into the subject of Raven.

"Hey! We still haven't touched your room. You can go check it out." Cyborg said as a memory clicked inside of Beast Boy, making him grab Terra and drag her to the tower.

"C'mon! You've got to see it!" Beast Boy yelled as Terra just went with it and didn't resist. Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire just smiled at each other and started to head for the tower until a beeping noise was coming from them. Red lights were blinking like crazy on Starfire's arm and neck, on Cyborg's red eye, and on Robin's communicator.

"What's the trouble?" Cyborg asked seriously as Robin opened the communicator to tell them the answer.

"It's Plasmius, he's at the nuclear power plant, if he get's to the source. . ." He said with suspense as Starfire said the rest.

"Then all of the city's power will be lost." Starfire said as Robin revealed the worst.

"Worse, it'll cause a nuclear meltdown." Everyone gasped and they rushed to the power plant as fast as they could. When they got out on surface, Cyborg pressed a few buttons, making his T car race for him. Robin just press one button and his cycle came to him and Starfire just flew.

In Raven's room, she was meditating to get her strength back, mostly to get the thought of Terra off of her mind. She kept on repeating the same words like she always does as her body lifted from the floor and her blue cape waved around. Suddenly, she was disturbed by a loud knock on her door.

"Don't tell me it's Beast Boy." She said to herself as she got up and wiped the dust from herself. But it was worse, it was Terra.

"Raven! We have to get to the power plant! Robins order!" Terra cried out as Beast Boy was not too far away from her.

"Ya! C'mon!" He cried as Raven shivered to hear the sound of Terra's voice. But one thing that puzzled her the most is why she cared about Terra being around so much? When she was around not to long ago, she treated her like a friend, what makes her hate Terra so much? But now wasn't the time. She wrapped her cloak around and disappeared into the T car where it was waiting in the front.

"Wow, that was quick." Cyborg said as he looked back, not seeing Beast Boy and Terra in front of him. The two of them entered and Raven was bunched up with Terra in the middle.

"Alright! Let's kick it into high gear!" Cyborg yelled as he pressed a button, making a bunch of boosters pop out of the back of the T car and metal wings too. A big boom was last when they went into the air.

Down at the plant, a bunch of workers with bio hazard suits started to panic and run as a big, violet colored monster with multiple eyes started to walk in with a hideous cry. He opened a metal door that led to a bundle of radiation waste in a bottle, but before he could jump, a bunch of green star bolts came to him and blasted him to bits. Thanks to his regeneration abilities, he just went back to normal and turned to the person that shot him.

"Well Plasmuis, I guess eating waste means your eating yourself, did you realize that?" Robin said as everyone stood by his side to prepare an attack. Raven looked around with a grin on her face. There's no rocks! That means that Terra can't use her powers! And if she can't use her powers, then she can't impress Beast Boy, but there she was wrong.

"Titans! GO!" Robin yelled once again as Plasmius let out a battle cry and the Titans spread out. Once Plasmius yelled, Terra's hands and eyes started to glow gold with power. Suddenly, a bundle of rocks came out of the ground even though the place was made out of metal. Terra threw them at Plasmius, making them only stick on him. But Cyborg was there blast the rocks to bits, making the explosion of the rock spread the damage.

"Awesome!" Beast Boy yelled, not paying attention to the arm of Plasmius come towards him. He was hit head on and struck in a bunch of barrels full of nuclear waste. Plasmius tried to pull his hand out but couldn't until he realized Beast Boy turned into a gorilla and held his hand. Plasmius tried to hit him with the other hand but Terra was there to bring up a rock, making a shield for the goop to splatter all over the rock.

"Thanks Terra!" Beast Boy nodded in thanks as he let go of the hand to make Plasmius fly backwards since he was pulling so hard. Plasmius was close to the edge of the pool of radioactive waste, if they could get him in their, he'll be wasted.

"Get him in that Nuclear waste!" Robin commanded as he started to throw disk that exploded on impact. Plasmius surprisingly caught up to there plan and hung on to the outside of the hole he made. Cyborg forged his hand again and shot Plasmius with multiple shots of his Sonic Cannon. Starfire added him with multiple shots of her star bolts as Plasmius hung on for his life.

"This is my chance." Raven thought. It was her chance to impress Beast Boy so she used her telekinetic powers to bring up a huge rock that was roughly the size of plasmius and shot it to him. Plasmius resisted the rock barely and started to match Ravens power. Suddenly, a bigger rock came and impaled Plasmius into the pool of waste. Raven didn't want to look to see who it was since she already knew it was Terra.

"Alright Terra! That was sweet!" Beast Boy yelled as Terra smiled with glee, but noticed Raven was sad about it, and it made her even happier.

"Nice job Terra, I guess your powers haven't changed at all." Robin said as Starfire went over to her, trying to huge her again. She squeezed with all of her might but again, nothing.

"Sigh" O well, it does not matter. Come! We must celebrate your return!" Starfire yelled as Terra agreed. Everyone agreed and they all started to head back to the Tower. Beast Boy turned around to see if Raven was coming, but she was standing still, inspecting the place.

"Raven, you coming?" Beast Boy asked as Raven jumped in surprise as she shook her head a little.

"Ya, I'm just going to fix this place a bit, I'll catch up." Raven said as Beast Boy shrugged and headed for Terra. Raven lifted her hand and pulled a couple of ground pieces, putting them on the ground like a puzzle.

A dark figure was larking in the corner with a dark mission in it's mind. It started to walk towards Raven with a rough ambition.

"So, you hate Terra?" The dark voice asked as Raven turned around, ready to fight whatever was behind her, but there was nothing. She knew something was there so she worked on the room, alert, and ready.

"Aren't you going to answer me?" The voice said as Raven continued to work. The dark figure circled around her, trying to get her attention. Raven stood still to try to get it with surprise.

"Well?" Suddenly, Raven launched her foot on the foot in an 180 degree angle, knocking the dark figure down to the ground. Raven picked it up and was shocked to realize who it was.

"Surprised? You didn't think I would just leave, did you?" The dark voice looked exactly like Raven, but with a red cape, and red eyes. Raven jumped back and watched it stand up, prepared for battle. The dark figure just stood up and laughed.

"Now, that's no way to treat yourself." It said as it brushed off the dirt of it's cloak.

"Myself? Your just my father! That I destroyed!" Raven yelled as her hands glowed black and her eyes glowed white, but the dark figure just laughed a little.

"You are mistaken, though I am your father, I'm only a part of your father. One that stays with you forever. Remember that? When we met in your mind?" The figure said as Raven thought for a minute or so. Suddenly, she remembered the fight she, Cyborg, and Beast Boy had inside her mind when her father, Trigun was there. When she defeated him, he looked exactly like the figure she was starring at and it entered her body.

"Then why are you here? I don't understand? Why would you want to be here father?" Raven said as the figure called Trigun laughed a little.

"I think you should." Trigun said as Raven turned around, seeing that the figure was gone. Raven shook her head a little and headed back to the tower with one swing of her cape.

"Let's play Game Station!" Cyborg yelled as Beast Boy started to tackle him like crazy. Everyone was having an argument at the tower to see which activity was the best for Terra's return. Terra didn't want to interfere so she just sat back and some how enjoyed it.

"No! I know Terra the best and I think we should watch "Zombies take over the world!" Beast Boy yelled as Cyborg disagreed with another shove.

"Oh yea! Let's watch a movie only you like! It shows how much you know!" Cyborg yelled as Beast Boy continued to shove with anger.

"No! We must "Volley the ball!" She has never played before!" Starfire yelled, getting into the argument and the rustling of the bunch. Robin was just sitting on the couch, watching the argument like it was on the TV. Terra joined in and just stared in amusement. Finally, the door opened and everyone stopped to see who it was. It was Raven, and she was just walking in to get a cup of urbal tea.

"Oh, hay Raven, did you get the cleaning done?" Beast Boy asked as Raven nodded and pored some tea. Terra went over to Raven and tried to comfort her. She knew what she did was wrong so she was trying to apologize in a way so the rest don't understand but the two of them do.

"Raven? I'm sorry for how I acted, I shouldn't of been a show off so I. . ." Terra stopped when Raven turned around and headed towards her room. Terra was a little angry as she clenched her hands a little.

"Terra?" The sound of Beast Boy's voice made Terra stop and shake her head.

"You know what? Let's play some volley ball before we do stuff inside." Terra said as Starfire smiled in victory as she flew towards the stairs, grabbing Terra by the hand.

"Let us go! You can be on my team!" Starfire yelled as Beast Boy chased after her.

"That's not fair! She's on my team!" Beast Boy yelled as he rushed with anger. Robin stayed behind to think as Cyborg was right by his side.

"Have something on your mind, do you?" Cyborg asked like he knew. Cyborg known Robin longer than anyone else so he knew exactly when something was wrong with him.

"I'm just worried about Raven. I know she's usually like this with us, but with Terra? I remember when the two of them always wanted to go places together, like best friends. But now. . ." Robin thought for a moment as Cyborg smiled and patted his back.

"Don't worry, she just needs time to get used to things." Cyborg said as Robin agreed and dropped the subject.

"So, are we going to kick BB's but or what!" Cyborg yelled as Robin put on a grin and raced up to the ceiling.

In Ravens room, she was sipping her tea while enjoying a book she had in her cabinet. It was the same book that let out the dragon roughly 2 months ago but with the curse gone, she just wanted to finish it.

"Hmmmmm, do I still have a chance?" She said to herself as she flipped the pages once again.

"Of course you do, you've always had a chance." A voice said from the book, making Raven smirk a little.

"Okay, your going back in the trunk." Raven said as the book shook a little.

"No! I will come out! And when I do. . ." Raven put the book away and shut the trunk with frustration. She let her body loose and land on her bed with her back first. Thousands of thoughts and ideas were roaming around, do I have a chance? What if I don't? Who would I go with next? Is love so complicated to find out?

"What is love?" She asked herself as she stared at the ceiling with aw, but she was interrupted by a recognizable voice.

"That's a question you have to find out yourself." The dark voice returned with a sinister laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"**Blaming Mistakes"**

Raven had to turn around to confront Trigun. The dark figure was sitting on the bed with her with a grin on his face. An idea of darkness was in his mind as Raven jumped off and prepared to fight him.

"What are you planning? You can't succeed in the prophecy! What else do you have?" Raven yelled as Trigun chuckled a little under his breath. Soon, the laugh turned loud and maniacal as Raven just got angrier over the charade.

"I'm not going to do anything, you are!" He yelled as he launched forward and entered Ravens body. Raven backed up a little and looked around to see where he went. He was gone without a trace. Raven went back to her bed, slowly, and confusingly. She shook her head and treated it like an hallucination.

Outside, the rest of the Titans were playing Volley ball with Robin and Cyborg on one team facing Terra, Beast Boy, and Starfire on the other. Robin wanted to disagree with not being on Starfire's team but he didn't want to cause suspicion or arguments, so he went with it, even though they were getting beat pretty badly.

"I am serving now!" Starfire yelled as she threw the ball in the air and smacked it. With her strength, she literally had to tap it in order to keep in the boundary lines. The ball came for Cyborg, making him volley it towards Terra. Terra wasn't so good physically so she had to hit it as hard as she could. Her smack went towards Robin, making him hit it back to the airborne Terra. She spun around like crazy and fell to the ground. Beast Boy caught her and Starfire flew to hit the ball.

"Oh yea! This game is over!" Cyborg yelled as he jumped towards the airborne ball and smacked it as hard as he could, causing a small sonic boom prowl behind it. Terra saw the ball and she lifted the ground, making it bounce off and hit Cyborg to the ground slowly. But Cyborg oddly enough jumped up and yelled in victory.

"Ya! That's what I'm talking about! That is game, set and MATCH! WHOA!" Cyborg yelled as Terra got up in confusion. Beast Boy and Starfire joined her with odd looks on their faces.

"Um, dude, she bounced the ball back to you and you hit the ground." Beast Boy said but Cyborg agreed.

"Yes, but it hit the GROUND! That means it out!" Cyborg yelled as he gloated with victory. Terra got up and sighed over the mistake she made.

"Do not worry Terra, we played valiantly." Starfire said as Terra smiled and got up.

"Ya, thanks Star." Terra said as Starfire hugged her but didn't give a shot on squeezing, even though Terra was wearing different cloths.

"Op, the suns down, time for bed." Cyborg said as he left to his room, pressing a few buttons on his arm.

"Ya, it's time to hit the hay." Terra said as she walked over with Beast Boy as they went downstairs too. They didn't bother to mess with Raven since she went to bed on her own time.

Late that night, Raven was tossing and turning in bed as she tried to not go to sleep, but wake up. A nightmare was going on inside her mind, mostly about her and Trigun. It was murder on her head and body.

"Do you feel it Raven? The hatred and jealousy of you coming alive." Trigun said inside Ravens dream as Raven tried to hit him but he flew up and went behind her.

"No! I feel the hatred of you! You're the one causing this! Not me!" Raven denied as she tried to hit him again but he just moved out of the way.

"Don't you get it? I am you! Ever since you killed me that day, the hatred side of you, that's me of course, got to take more action. Let's just say your anger and jealousy has gone to action ever since Terra came back."

Raven suddenly woke up by the sound of the alarm. She looked at her clock and it said 6:00. Not a regular time she wakes up but a good enough time. It wasn't a later time to get out of that nightmare.

Everyone met inside the living room as Robin once again explained the mission.

"So, who is it this time?" Raven asked Robin as he pressed a few buttons on his remote, bringing down the plasma TV.

"It's Cinder Block, it seems like he's taken over the jewelry store and keeping people hostage." Robin said as thoughts were going on in Ravens mind.

"Aaaah, Cinder Block. . . Isn't he made out of rock?" Trigun said as Raven shook her head to get the jealousy out of her head.

"No, stop, if she's going to get her glory then she can. I don't care." Raven lied to herself as she took a deep breath to calm herself down.

"Okay! Titans! Move out!" Robin yelled as they all ran off to their objective.

Cinder Block was throwing people around as everyone coward in the corner with fear. He grabbed bags and bags of gold and diamonds as the people stepped away from the glass that was breaking. Suddenly, a bunch of disk shaped objects came and exploded on impact. Cinder Block turned around and saw exactly what he expected, the Teen Titans.

"Let them go Cinder Block!" Robin yelled as everyone stood by his side as usual. Cinder Block grinned and held one of the people by the neck. Everyone stopped in shock as Cinder Block started to chock the person.

"Terra, can you get him?" Robin whispered to Terra as she nodded. More thoughts of jealousy started to go threw her head. She shook her head and just watched Terra go to work. Terra made her hands glow and made Cinder Block let go of the person.

"Titans! GO!" Robin yelled as Starfire automatically charged for Cinder Block and rammed him into the wall. The people panicked and raced for the door. Cinder Block grabbed Starfire and threw her to the wall. Robin raced forward and grabbed out his to bars, latched in on his forearms, and started to smack Cinder Block. Robin automatically turned to Cinder Blocks right to make sure he has more time to hit him.

Cinder Block latched his legs to the ground and started to take the blows without moving. He grabbed the bars and threw Robin backwards into a wall. Cyborg ran to Cinder Block and started to hit him multiple of times into the wall. Starfire joined in and punched them continuously. Cinder Block got irritated and punched the two of them to the ground.

Starfire coughed out blood and Cyborg let out a static shock. Raven wanted to help but Terra cut in by controlling Cinder Block and tossing him to the wall. Beast Boy ran to Cinder block and tried to ram him as a Buffalo. Cinder Block caught him and started to push Beast Boy rapidly. Beast Boy transformed into a elephant and still was outmatched. He finally got irritated and transformed into a T-rex, slamming him into the wall. Beast Boy backed away and everyone surrounded him.

The dust cleared and Cinder Block came forward with someone in a chock hold again. Robin nodded towards Terra and she started to focus, but Raven got so jealous with the fact that Terra was doing everything, so she tried to do it herself without question.

Cinder Block saw his hand turn black and started to pull away, but he resisted. The struggle between the two of them went on as everyone watched with awe. Raven was sweating as she tried to pull Cinder Block's arm away.

"Give up!" Trigun suddenly yelled in her head. Raven suddenly let go of the trance, making Cinder Block's arm swing down and kill the person. The blood splashed on Raven's face as she starred in surprise. Everyone looked at her with a surprised look, she let someone die, she killed someone!

"Raven. . . You. . ." Beast Boy said slowly as Raven suddenly disappeared as fast as she could. Everyone was so caught up with Raven, they didn't see Cinder Block charging for them. Everyone didn't have time for him and didn't want to waist time. They all jumped on him at the same time and held him down. Robin tied him up with his hook shot, Starfire tied him up with a metal bar and Cyborg with Beast Boy's and Terra's help, tightened it.

"Raven. . ." Robin said silently as he starred at the dead body, spilling blood on the floor.

Raven was in the bath room, wiping the blood and hoping that she could wipe the memory away. She stared at the mirror and saw Trigun in it.

"So, how was it?" Trigun asked as Raven backed up into the wall.

"You! You caused me to kill someone!" Raven yelled as Trigun laughed maniacally.

"No! We did! Though that was my voice that spoke! That was YOUR conscious speaking! And you listened!"

"NO!" Raven broke the mirror and collapsed on the ground with tears coming out of her eyes like crazy.

"I'm not a murderer! I didn't kill anyone!" Raven said to herself as she stormed out of the room with anger and sadness. When she left the room, she stopped when everyone was standing outside the room with straight faces.

"Raven. . . we need to talk, about today." Robin said as Raven tried to escape but Cyborg and Beast Boy stood in her way. She had no choice but to talk about it.

"Okay, what?" She asked as Beast Boy stepped up to her and saw the left over tears that was washed away from the water.

"Well, this is the first time it ever happened, and I know you're punishing yourself for it." Beast Boy said as Raven was filling up with hope. Hope that Beast Boy actually cared, but the interruption from Robin angered her.

"But next time, you need to follow orders, it could be worse if you don't." Robin said as the anger inside Raven was building up.

"Now, what do you suppose you should do? Strangle him, kill him? Just like you did on that person."

"I already told you! I didn't kill him!" She thought with rage but the rage only filled Triguns power.

"And I have already told you! That was you!"

"SHUT UUUUUP!" Raven yelled out loud as a black aura surrounded her. It blew them to the wall and Raven raised into the air.

"Yes! Be filled with anger! Yes!" Trigun yelled as her eyes turned red and she let out another yell that sounded like Triguns voice mixed with hers. The whole tower was shaking as everyone couldn't budge.

"Raven! Stop!" Robin yelled as Raven flew out of the place and towards the town, making everyone fall to the floor.

"C'mon! We have to get her!" Robin cried as everyone went straight for the city with great speed.

Raven flew in the middle of the town and everyone backed away a little. They all remembered what happened not to long ago so they were aware of what she could and might do. Suddenly, Raven let out a cry and raised into the air. Her size was as tall as the skyscrapers. Her anger and jealousy was taking over as she banged into buildings and streets.

Robin entered the city with everyone by his side. He knew they had to fight her to calm her down since she was totally out of control. Raven turned to them and grinned.

"Teeeeerraaaaa. . ." Raven said as she opened her mouth and let out a dark blue aura. The dark blue aura ran into Terra and took her into the air.

"Terra!" Everyone yelled as they tried to chase after her but two tentacles blocked the way for everyone.

"You are dealing with me!" Raven yelled as everyone turned around and saw what was supposed to be Raven. It was Trigun with his image, still looking like Raven, but with a red cape and red eyes.

"Titans! GO!" Robin yelled as everyone charged for him.

Terra suddenly woke up inside of a ruined stadium with a conscious of seeing where Raven was. She turned and saw Raven, ready, and prepared for the kill.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"**Round One"**

The stench of battle and blood shed was spreading across the stadium. Ravens piercing violet eyes showed jealousy and anguish as she readied her stance. Terra got up and prepared for battle, not even thinking of why Raven was going to fight her, but she liked the satisfaction of taking Raven out and not getting the blame.

"So, you think you can just barge in here and not care about who's life you're ruining. . ." Raven said as the two of them circled each other with a straight vision of each other. Tracks were left as the two of them kept circling around.

"Oh, that I decided to come in and take the glory. Ya, I decided to do that the moment I even thought about your pale look." Terra sneered towards Raven as she cleared her mind, trying not to get angry. Exactly what Terra was aiming for.

"And I think I know the most important thing I caused. Envy and Jealousy." Terra said as something clicked in Ravens head. Her anger was rising tremendously but she shook it off, thinking that she might be talking about the previous fight.

"About Beast Boy." Terra finally said as Raven finally snapped.

"I'M GOING TO TEAR YOU INTO PIECES!" Raven yelled as she made a dark aura surround her and turned huge again. Terra was ready to fight but she suddenly remembered that without Slade's help, she didn't stand a chance. A futile mistake.

Terra ran for her life as Raven chased after her like a dog hunting a rabbit. She ran inside the stadium and turned left heading for the trail that went around the stadium. Raven easily followed her by crashing threw the stadium with furry. Terra realized she couldn't outrun her on foot since Raven was catching up in a hurry. Terra made her hands glow gold and brought a rock to aid her in her speed.

Finally, Terra and Raven went completely around the stadium, making the two of them exit into it. The whole stadium collapsed as Raven and Terra starred at each other eye to eye, cancelling out the rumpling and crashing of the stadium.

"Hello Titans, I see you have gotten weaker since the last time we met." Back in town, Trigun was grinning towards the Titans as they prepared for another showdown with him.

"Where's Raven and Terra?" Cyborg yelled as he got out his sonic cannon and aimed it at Trigun. Trigun laughed at the feeble attempt to hurt him so he played along with the act.

"Oh, those two, they are dueling each other as we speak. Raven surly wants to kill Terra right now, it's happening right now."

"That's a lie!" Beast Boy snapped back as Trigun laughed maniacally. He waved his hands together and brought up a mirror, handing it to Beast Boy as everyone was ready to attack. Beast Boy held his hand to tell them to stop, oddly enough, they did.

"Take a look yourself." Trigun said as Beast Boy stared at his own reflection. He saw nothing for a second until a picture started to form. Beast Boy was shocked to see Terra and Raven looking at each other with anger.

"No. . ." Beast Boy said as everyone was shocked to see it too. Beast Boy clenched the mirror with anger and sadness for he thought this was his fault.

"I'm going!" Beast Boy yelled as he tried to run but the tentacle from Trigun came back to block his way.

"You're not going anywhere!" Trigun yelled as Starfire rushed to his face.

"Yes he IS!" She yelled as she punched Trigun in the face, making him backup a little and giving Beast Boy time to go. Robin gave Beast Boy more time by launching some exploding disks. Cyborg joined by shooting Trigun with multiple shots of Sonic cannons.

Trigun was getting irritated by the number of blasts that were hitting him so he waved one tentacle, making Robin jump out of the way but Cyborg was hit in the process. Robin got his hook shot and shot it to a building behind Trigun. Robin swung with great force as he slammed into Trigun, making him back up some more.

Cyborg grabbed a hold of the tentacle and raised it up into the air and swing it down, making a wave go towards Trigun. The wave of his tentacle reached him and made him go off balance for a second. This was a chance for Starfire to rush him but Triguns excellent foresight saw her coming, making him smack her into the ground.

"Starfire!" Robin yelled as a tentacle whipped towards him. Robin dodged it and climbed on it. Trigun tried to hit him with his other tentacle but he stalled when he noticed that he would hurt himself in the process.

Cyborg took the chance of distraction and shot Trigun's face with his missiles from his shoulders. Trigun was blind in both his site and foresight, not seeing Robin coming for him. He got out two more disks and launched it towards Trigun. The disks exploded in front of his face, making him tumble, toss, and turn in pain.

Meanwhile, Terra was picking up rocks and boulders and throwing them to Raven. But the attempts were futile as she just whipped the rocks away with her powerful tentacles. Terra launched out a cry from her lunges, picking up huge, pipe like rock that was roughly 30 feet in diameter and threw it at Raven.

The rock smashed into her violently as she was plowed into the wall with great force.

"Feeling the pain Raven! You like the fact that I'm kicking your butt!" Terra yelled as Raven got more angry and threw the rock out of the way.

"DIE!" She yelled as she tossed a number of rocks and rubble at Terra. She laughed and stopped the rocks with one hand.

"You're stupid Raven, rocks are my specialty, I think I can handle it!" Terra yelled as she threw them back at Raven, causing them to hit Raven everywhere. Raven burst threw the exterior of the stadium and entered the ruined city that surrounded it.

"But how do you do with metal!" Raven yelled as she threw debris of metal from the buildings at Terra, making her panic and run for her life again. She knew that rock couldn't withstand metal so she had to run.

"What's wrong? You like the fact that I'M kicking your butt?" Raven yelled as she threw more and more metal at Terra, making her pick up part of the road and fly in the air. She was stopped by a piece of metal bursting the rock she was on.

"Okay! I'll fight back!" Terra yelled as she brought a snake like form of a rock and rammed it into Raven. Raven slid her tentacles down on the ground and suddenly went to a halt. Terra got another snake like rock and slammed it into Raven. She was coughing up blood but still stood where she was.

"Get down!" Terra yelled as she got more of the same rocks and slammed it into Raven. The will of her wanting to win kept Raven standing and strong. Now, she wanted to kill Terra to make sure Beast Boy doesn't end up with a lie.

"NO!" Raven yelled as she made her eyes shine white, a bad sign for Terra.

"AZERATH! METRION! ZENTHO. . ."

"STOP!" A cry yelled from the distant as Raven stopped automatically for she knew who's voice it was. It was Beast Boy, and he was their to stop the fighting. Raven started to turn back to normal slowly with a sound of steam like gears resting.

"Well, it looks like we'll have to end this later." Trigun said with a grin as his whole body disappeared into a red aura and went towards the stadium.

"Get him!" Robin ordered as everyone went after the red aura that flew in the sky. Soon, it reached Raven and went inside her.

"Raven!" Stafire, Cyborg, and Robin yelled in unison. They ran over to her, making Cyborg examine her with his arm.

"She's heavily wounded, we need to treat her wounds before she goes critical." Cyborg said as Starfire picked her up and went to the tower as fast as she could. Cyborg ran with Beast by his side as Robin stayed to know something that only Terra knew.

"Now, explain to me. What. .. Happened." Robin commanded as Terra looked at the ground to think of something to say.

At the tower, Starfire was doing what she could until Cyborg was their. She got a load of bandages and wrapped it above the wounds to put pressure on the wounds to make sure it doesn't bleed as much. She had some towels and antibacterial medicine on it to clean it out. Raven was crying with pain, even in her sleep, as Starfire cleaned the wounds.

"I am sorry Raven, Cyborg will assist you and you will be better." Starfire said as Raven clamped her teeth together in pain, not from the wounds, but from the nightmare.

"So, how did you like taking revenge on Terra? Was it, delighting?" Trigun said as Raven got angry again as usual. Her mind wanted her to believe that it was her father controlling her so she stuck with it.

"I know it was you! I didn't want to kill her!" Terra yelled as Trigun laughed hysterically this time. He was told the same thing time and time again and he still found it hilarious.

"Okay, I will humor you. Okay, Where was I when you fought Terra?" Trigun said, leaving Raven speechless.

"Yes, you finally realized it. I wasn't their at all when you were fighting the one you hate. It was your own hatred and jealousy that made the fight begin." Trigun said as Raven collapsed on the ground in agony. Trigun laughed and held her cheek up.

"Now. . . Daughter. . . Release all that rage and. . ."

"Raven?" She woke up at the sound of Starfire's voice. She leaned up and whimpered in pain a little, but she sucked it up, trying not to show a sign of weakness.

"Raven, do not move, please, you must rest." Starfire said as Raven breathed slowly and deeply as she heard an argument go on outside of the room. The familiar voices of Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Terra were outside with some yelling of all sorts.

"Why would you attack her! It looked like you were going to kill her with all those rocks jammed into her!" Beast Boy yelled as Terra tried to explain with her sweetness.

"But it wasn't my fault, she attacked me first, I had to defend myself! Please understand!" Terra pleaded as Beast Boy wasn't as satisfied with what she said, but Cyborg brought in an thought that explained things more clearly.

"Well, that dark thing that looked like Raven was Trigun, Raven's evil side. It seems like Trigun was controlling her anger." Cyborg explained as Beast Boy thought for a second. He remembered the last time she was in Raven's mind and the same red figure appeared for a little bit.

"Okay, we know that Terra triggers this emotion so we have to get her away from Raven, do you understand Terra?" Robin said as Terra nodded. She knew that she would have limits on going out and talking to Beast Boy.

"Okay, then it's settled, Terra, you will only come out when Raven isn't out. The only times she'll be around is when we go on a mission. You don't speak to her at all." Robin commanded as she nodded.

"Hmph, round one didn't work well. . ." Trigun said to himself as he thought for a minute.

"But I'm sure round two will work wonderfully, more like a. . . Mental battle." Trigun laughed maniacally as he raised his hand and a red aura raised from his hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Taking Care of the Problem"

The morning was silent, dull, and lifeless as everyone stayed in their rooms. This would usually be the time where Beast Boy gets up and eats his breakfast, but ever since the incident, he doesn't want to take the chances of seeing Raven or Terra. Cyborg was just working on himself so he had to stay in his room. Starfire was still sleeping soundly on her bed as silent as ever, a lucky day for the Titans since she normally snores as loud as an elephant, usually what she calls quiet.

Robin was sharpening one of his boomerangs as he thought of the situation last night, the killing, the fight, the blood. Even though he explained thoroughly what was wrong with Raven, he was still confused whether to believe Terra. She's pulled off some horrible things through out the year, betraying them, almost killing them and the one that confuses him the most, saving them. He shook his head and stopped thinking for once, so he walked out of his room to make some breakfast and get his mind cleared.

Raven however was awake. She was calm at the most since she never had any encounters with Trigun yet. Her mind was restless again with the same question over and over and over again.

"What is love?" She asked herself as she rolled around in her bed a bit.

"If love is such a powerful emotion like everyone says, then why doesn't it affect my powers? My powers _are_ affected by emotions, so, why am I not affected. . ." Raven leaned forward and got out of bed to get dressed.

"Well, maybe I should ask someone, someone I can trust with all my secrets. . . Robin?" Raven thought of what would happen if she asked him; if she told him she liked someone in the tower. First, he would think it's him; he'll encourage her to tell him. Then, if she told him it was Beast Boy, he'll get frustrated and tell her so little.

"That cancels him out, hmmm. . . I can't tell Beast Boy or he would freak. . . Cyborg?" She thought of what would happen if she asked him. She would first ask what love was, then Cyborg would start explaining in such a scientific manner that she'll fall asleep the moment he starts explaining.

"Well, how about Starfire?" Raven thought about what would happen if she asked her. Starfire would respect her and keep the secret for her. Even though she doesn't like keeping secrets from her friends, she knows Raven more then anyone else in the tower. She's been inside Raven's body before so she should know why Raven's feelings of love don't work with her powers.

Raven made up her mind; she was going to tell Starfire. She got out of her room after she was done changing and sped walked to Starfire's room. She was trying to be sneaky and stealthy so no one suspects anything. Suddenly, before she turned around the corner, she heard some footsteps coming from that side. She retreated to the other route on the other side to avoid contact. Her swift and soft speed made her escape site and sound from the eyes and ears of the person.

She continued onward to Starfire's room as she flew up the stairs to avoid the echoes of the metal steps. Finally, she reached Starfire's room, her destination to the knowledge she wanted. Suddenly, before she could knock on the door, she heard footsteps, and voices. It was Cyborg and Beast Boy, on their way to the living room. Raven was sweating, she couldn't go down the stairs or else she would be seen by the other person down their. There was only one option, she opened the door to Starfire's room and went in there in a rush.

Raven sight in relief as she opened her eyes, but didn't exactly want to see what she saw. Starfire was half naked with only her braw and bikini on her, but thanks to Starfire's kind and mature nature, she didn't bother asking why Raven was in their, but she was a little testy on why she didn't knock.

"Hello Raven, how may I assist you?" Starfire asked as Raven continued to shield her eyes in respect of both Starfire and her own eyes.

"Well, firstly, could you get dressed?" Raven asked as Starfire nodded. Soon, she was finished and Raven could open her eyes again.

"Is that all you wanted me to do? I was going to do that anyways, please, tell me why you were summoned her?" She asked kindly as Raven walked over and sat on Starfire's bed with her head down with shame. Starfire sensed there was something wrong with her so she went over to comfort her.

"Please, friend, tell me why you let tears out of your eyes?" Starfire asked as Raven whipped the tears away and was going to breath in the snot coming down her nose but Starfire was ready with a box of napkins. Raven blew her nose and took a couple of deep breaths to explain.

"Starfire. . . have you. . . have you ever felt. . . love?" Raven asked as Starfire nodded. She wasn't embarrassed to tell Raven because she can admit anything to her. The only thing she can't admit is something to others.

"Yes Raven, I too have felt this great emotion." But the moment Starfire said "too", Raven interrupted with a small shout.

"I don't love anyone!" Raven said as Starfire moved a little in shock, but Raven looked down again and sighed.

"I'm sorry Starfire." Raven said with the beginning of tears running down her eyes. Starfire whipped them away again and tried to get her talking.

"If it will make you feel more joyful, I can tell you who I love." Starfire said as Raven let out a faint chuckle.

"Robin?" She asked as Starfire nodded. Raven was surprised that Starfire admitted it without even arguing.

"Yes, I do love him so. But it is hard for me to tell him. Every time I have the opportunity to tell him, thoughts of Robin denying me go into my head, I just do not have the courage." Starfire explained as Raven looked at the ground with another sigh.

"It's Beast Boy for me. . ." Raven said as Starfire smiled and hugged Raven with joy, but Raven was filled with tears and cried on Starfire.

"What is wrong Raven? This should be a joyful thing. You should not shed tears over something so wonderful." Starfire said as Raven leaned up and slammed the bed as heard as she could. She tried to yell in her voice but she didn't have the energy to after all the tears, so she spoke softly.

"It's just. . . I've been holding this. .. Holding this feeling in. . . . and.. . . now. . . thanks to me. . . that's been turned to jealousy. . . and thanks. . . thanks to that. . . I've got someone killed!" She burst out in tears as Starfire patted her back with remorse, but Raven was getting worse as she explained more.

"And now! Thanks to my father lurking around inside my head! I can't go outside of this room without seeing anybody and not getting overwhelmed with anger!" She yelled out as she cried some more. Starfire was stunned. She couldn't think of anyway to help her friend, until something popped in her head.

"Please, wait here." She said to Raven as she raced off to Raven's room. Moments later, Starfire came back with something in her hand. It was a mirror; the same mirror that Beast Boy and Cyborg inside Raven's mind not too long ago.

"What are you doing?" Raven asked as Starfire put the mirror on the ground and stepped back a few paces.

"I am going to destroy this evil in your mind. I will not let it harm you anymore." Starfire said as Raven tried to stop her.

"No! You can't!" But Starfire rose into the air and dove into the mirror, disappearing without a trace. Raven backed up and tripped on the floor. She couldn't see believe what she has seen. Starfire just went inside her mind, for the sake of her! Suddenly, the door swung open with Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Robin running in the room in a hurry.

"Raven! What happened?" Robin yelled as Raven slowly and shakily pointed at the mirror on the ground, causing only Beast Boy and Cyborg to be shocked.

"What? What is it?" Robin commanded as Cyborg explained to him.

"It's a pathway to Raven's mind, it must've got Starfire!" Cyborg yelled but Raven shook her head slowly.

"No. . . She went in their by herself. . . For the sake of me." She said as Robin and the rest listened in to what she has to say.

"I told her about Trigun being inside me. . . how he's controlling my anger. . . so she went in my mind. . . to try to take care of him by herself." She said as Robin went up to the mirror and placed his hand on it. Nothing happened.

"How do I get inside?" Robin asked as Raven swallowed hard and explained.

"You have to dive in it. . . it's the only way." Raven said as Robin put the mirror on the ground and dived in the mirror like Raven told him too. Cyborg did the same and Beast Boy was going to do it but looked at Raven first. He walked over to her and hugged her softly. Raven felt the warmth of Beast Boy but was shocked at the same time.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of Trigun, I promise." Beast Boy said as he turned around and dived into the mirror, leaving Raven there with a shocked face. She couldn't believe it, Beast Boy actually cared, cared more than what a friend would care, more like. . .

"Could he. . ." She stopped talking when she saw Terra at the door with a huge grin on her face.

"So. . . You're alone. . ." Terra said with a chuckle as Raven got up with a battle ready face.

In Raven's mind, Starfire was looking around with awe as she saw floating rocks, a red planet, dead trees, stars, and some black ravens flying around the place with four red eyes starring down at her.

"I must find Trigun." She said to herself as she flew forward to scout out the place for any trace of him. Right after she left, Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy came down and crashed on the same rock.

"Okay! This is sooo not sweet!" Beast Boy yelled as Robin and Cyborg piled on to his wimpy body. They all got off and Beast Boy stretched out his back and arms.

"Well, this place hasn't changed much." Cyborg said as he starred at the ravens flying around the place. Robin raced ahead, making Cyborg and Beast Boy race to him with great speed.

"HELLO!" A voice yelled in front of Robin, making him stumble and fall backwards.

"Raven?" He asked as he stared at the Raven like person in front of her. The only difference was that she was wearing a pink cape instead of a blue one.

"No Robin, this is Ravens happy part of her body." Cyborg said as the girl smiled with a happy sound. Robin was already confused enough with the word "happy" being inside of even Raven's dictionary, but he had to worry about it later.

"Um. . . Raven?"

"Ya Robin?" She asked cheerfully as Robin continued.

"Have you seen Starfire fly around here?" He asked as Raven thought for a minute, then, she snapped her fingers.

"Ya, she was flying threw the forbidden door, it seems like she was looking for the Raven with the evil red cape." She said as she grabbed her cape and put it over her mouth. Beast Boy walked over to the forbidden door with everyone following, even the pink Raven.

Back in the tower, Raven was waiting patiently for Terra to make her first move, but she wasn't moving at all. Time flew by as they just stared each other down. Raven wasn't going to be foolish as she waited very patiently for Terra to move.

"So, aren't you going to hit me?" She asked as Raven kept calm.

"Don't you want to hit me? I'm sure you want to kill me." Terra said as Raven stayed calm.

"Kill me like you did to that person yesterday." Raven felt a pierce of emotion run threw her.

"Op, it looks like I hit something." Terra said as Raven clenched her hands, trying to remember to stay calm.

Back in her mind, Starfire was coming out of the forbidden door as she looked around for Trigun. She flew up some more to get a better view of the place, until she spotted something red on the ground.

"Trigun." Starfire thought as she flew down with great speed, ready to tackle him head on. Luckily, he didn't notice Starfire was coming and he was plowed into the ground in an instant.

"What is the meaning of this!" He rose into the air and saw Starfire with her star bolts ready to fire out of her hands.

"What? How did you?" He yelled until a sonic blast came and hit him straight on. He got up and saw Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg ready to battle too.

"Robin!" Starfire yelled as she hugged him with joy, but Trigun killed it with his anger.

"What are you doing here anyways?" He yelled as they turned around and readied their stance for battle.

"To stop you." Robin said as Trigun laughed a little. Then, he started laughing maniacally as everyone just stared him oddly.

"Funny, you're going to stop me? To help my dear daughter. I think you're in the wrong place for that." Trigun said as he snapped him fingers and voices were being heard. It was Terra's voice and everyone tuned in to listen.

"So, you angry yet?" Terra asked with a sneer on her face, making Raven clench her hands even more.

"Why are you messing with my life? Is it because you want Beast Boy to yourself?" Raven yelled, making Beast Boy shocked to here what she said.

"All to herself? What does she mean by that?" Beast Boy thought as he listened some more, but was shocked even more when he heard Terra laugh.

"Me? Want Beast Boy? Ha! I might of wanted him before I was petrified but I saw the truth." Terra said as everyone listened some more.

"What do you mean "truth"?" Raven asked as Terra put on an angry look.

"The truth that you love Beast Boy!" Terra yelled as everyone except Starfire was shocked to hear the very words that came out of Terra's mouth.

"Yes, YOU LOVE HIM! And what's worse, HE LOVES YOU TOO!" Terra yelled as Raven was shocked to hear it. She couldn't say if it was a good thing or a bad thing since the situation was already bad.

"Then, what are you doing kissing him?" She yelled as Terra laughed with her hand hovering over her mouth.

"When I was petrified, I met your father. He told me that I was going to me cured soon and he wanted me to make you angry all the time so he can be awaken inside you! I agreed since I wanted revenge on that green idiot and you! He could've loved me and everything would be alright, but now, everything has to go your way, so he and everyone else will die!" Terra yelled as everyone was shocked, confused, and angry.

"TERRA!" Beast Boy yelled as Raven cried out her name at the same time.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"**Finishing it off**"

Raven charged for Terra with furry as she tried to hit her with her telekinetic powers strengthening her hands. But she was dodging it with a grin on her face as Raven tried to hit her. Streams of darkness were left behind Raven's hand as she tried to hit her multiple of ways.

"Oh please, you're going to lose wether you like it or not." Terra said as Raven continued to strike as she got angrier and angrier. She hit Terra finally on the waist, then hit her to the ground with one blow on the neck.

"How are you going to win if you're dead?" Raven yelled as Terra got up, chuckling a little as she rose up into the air.

"I'm going to win. . . I'm going to win!" Terra yelled as Raven got furious and rose into the air. Terra did the same by making a rock barge threw the tower and come up to her. The tower crumbled as the two of them faced each other in battle.

In Ravens mind, Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire were battling Trigun as he was trying to whip them with one of his tentacles. Cyborg held his arms in the air and the tentacle slammed on his arms. He held the tentacle as long as he could, he was encouraging himself to keep on going. With the distraction going, Starfire flew up to his faced and punched it once again.

"Starfire! Heads up!" Beast Boy yelled as Starfire looked up, seeing another tentacle rage towards her. She moved out of the way and hit it with a few star bolts with fright. Beast Boy turned into a tyrannosaurus and rushed to Trigun.

"I can outmatch your planets simple beast!" Trigun yelled as he brought back all of his tentacles and rushed it to Beast Boy. He tied him up and started to slow him down, leaving Beast Boy pushing as hard as he could.

"Love is blinding you my fair boy, you cannot match me! And if you cannot match me you cannot be with my daughter!" Trigun yelled as Beast Boy pushed even harder, but it wasn't enough. Trigun tossed him to the ground and rendered him to change back. He slammed his hand on the ground with humility.

"Beast Boy c'mon, get up." Robin said as he held out his hand, but Beast Boy swiped it away.

"No! You saw what happened! I'm pitiful! I can't do anything! I'm not good enough for her! Even if she wanted me I couldn't protect her. . ." Robin punched Beast Boy in the face, causing him to shut up.

"Listen to that Beast Boy!" Robin yelled as Beast Boy just stared at the ground, still frustrated with the attempt he made. He listened in to the heart beat of Raven and the loud cries she makes.

"I only hear Ravens heart beat, the heart beat she has for me. But I'm focusing on me, because she's doing something and making progress! And I'm making none! Cause I'm a wimp! And I'm getting my butt whooped every time I try!"

"You're making no progress because you're just standing around and doing nothing! How do you expect to do anything if you don't do anything!" Robin testified but Beast Boy still snapped back.

"Like he said! I'm not good enough! If I can't beat him! Then I can never protect Raven! Anyone one of you would be better than me!"

"But she chooses you not because of your strength! It's because of who you are. . ."

"DON'T GIVE ME NONE OF THAT CRAP! I DON'T NEED A LECTURE FROM SOMEONE THAT THINKS HE HAS IT ALL!" Beast Boy yelled as he continued to look at the ground and just thought negatively.

In the tower, what's left of it, Raven was holding her head a little as a stream of pain went threw her head.

"Awww, what's wrong? Is your love in pain?" Terra said as she chuckled with a sneer on her face. Raven tried not to show weakness so she stood up, but the pain continued so she had to neal on the ground.

"Beast Boy. . ." She said under her breath as Beast Boy got up when the sound of his name was heard.

"Raven? Is that you?" He said as Raven was surprised he replied back but she started to talk no matter how.

"I know you're the one causing me this pain, why?" Raven asked as Beast Boy denied.

"No, I would never hurt you!" Beast Boy yelled as another shot went threw her head, making her cry in pain some more.

"You are. . . You're denying yourself. . . And that is hurting me. . ." Raven said as she felt a lost of breath as Terra grabbed her throat and lifted her in the air.

"Raven!" Beast Boy yelled as Raven continued to lose her breath. She struggled to get loose but because of the pain that was inflicted on her, she couldn't. The only thing she could do is let out a few more words.

"Don't. . . Give. . . Up. . . Beast Boy. . ." Raven said slowly as the heart beat from Raven got slower, and slower. The place started to faze away as Trigun looked around, laughing.

"Well, I guess my plan worked after all." Trigun said as he laughed maniacally.

"Robin! If she dies then we're all gone! We have to get out of here!" Cyborg yelled as the rock beneath them started to disappear. They all ran to the door out but Beast Boy stayed, saying something in hearing range.

"No. . ." Beast Boy said as Robin turned around like everyone else.

"Beast Boy, we have to leave." Robin said as Beast Boy shook his head.

"No. . . I'm not abandoning Raven. . ." Beast Boy replied as Cyborg spoke.

"This place is going down BB, we have to go." He said but Beast Boy just shook his head, leaving Starfire to try to convince him.

"Please friend, we must leave, we will try to help Raven outside her mind." Starfire said but Beast Boy staid put, causing Trigun to speak with a triumphed voice.

"It doesn't matter, if he cannot defeat me, he has no chance of taking my pond out." Trigun laughed maniacally as Beast Boy clenched his hands in anger.

"No. . . NO!" Beast Boy cried out as Raven opened her eyes with a white aura all over it. She summoned enough power to get the grasp of Terra off of her with one pulse of a white aura. She rose in the air with a straight face. Everything she wore turned completely white as she rose in the air.

"Ah crap. . ." Terra thought as Raven rose in the air with anger. She remembered Trigun telling her how Raven defeated him.

"Azerath Metrion ZYNTHOS!" She yelled as a white raven came out of her and started to head for Terra.

"NO!" Terra launched her hands forward and got tons of the same piped shaped rocks she used not to long ago and tried to stopped the giant raven. But the rocks just burst as the rocks hit the raven. Terra was engulfed by the white Raven and torn to pieces as she was incinerated by the blast.

Beast Boy heard it all and was happy to hear the results.

"Hear that Trigun! Your pone is gone! And we have won!" He yelled as Trigun looked at the ground with a straight face. Then, he started to laugh a little, then, he laughed maniacally, leaving everyone confused.

"Ummm, hello! You're pone is gone, we beat you, we stopped your plan. Isn't that a bad thing to you?" Beast Boy said but Trigun laughed in the air.

"No my poor child! That was my plan! I knew that she would kill Terra! And I knew all along you would strengthen her!" Trigun yelled as he shrunk down to size, making Cyborg jump forward and grasping him to the wall.

"Start talking! What do you mean it was your plan?" Cyborg yelled as Trigun started to laugh some more.

"Here's some past thoughts, you know when that volcano was going to erupt and Terra stopped it for you?" Trigun said, making them nod but Cyborg more angry.

"And what does that have to do with anything?" Cyborg yelled as Trigun just laughed even more.

"Slade is making the volcano erupt right now!" Trigun yelled making Robin take over for Cyborg.

"This doesn't make sense! Slade will never work for you after what happened the last time." He yelled as Trigun just snorted.

"Don't you think I know that, but he could trust Terra." He said as everyone gasped as Raven gasped too as she listened in. A rumbling noise was going on as Robin dropped Trigun and the four of them raised out of Ravens mind.

"How are you able to stop something only one can stop?" Trigun yelled as he laughed with victory.

The four of them appeared by Raven and Beast Boy hugged her with love. He wanted to kiss her but he knew that something was going on.

"So, how do you like the rumbling feature?" A voice said as Robin opened his communicator, seeing Slade in it.

"I say that it creates a shocking feature in the town. I say it can surely bring a heating sensation when the fireworks come." Slade continued as everyone surrounded Robin.

"Do you know what you've done?" Robin yelled as Slade laughed a little. It wasn't in his nature to laugh a lot.

"I've created a catastrophe for the whole town, no, we've made a catastrophe." Slade said as he chuckled again.

"Did you ever think that your _pawn_ was a pawn for someone else?" Robin said as Slade put on a surprised look. As cunning as he was, he didn't even know what he was talking about.

"I think you should explain what you mean, just to see if I'm crazy or not." Slade said as Robin was glad to tell him, but Raven wanted to tell him.

"Basically, you've been had by my father." Raven said as Slade was surprised even more.

"You're lying!" He yelled as Raven shook her head. Beast Boy interrupted and told the whole thing in his point of view.

"Dude, he used Terra to get to you. Now Terra is dead and she was the only one that could stop the volcano." Beast Boy said as the rumbling got more severe. Everyone was stumped and didn't have any idea of what to do.

The city was in danger, they were in danger, what to do? It was the question no one could answer.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Fate Decides"

Steam was coming out of the water in the city. The lava was soon to burst out. Having the slightest idea of what to do, the Titans just watched nature show its indestructible power. Not even the Titans could stop the mountain without Terra.

"What should we do? I mean, we can't stop it." Cyborg finally said as everyone, even Robin was stumped. This was the first time the Titans have ever confronted something they couldn't stop.

"I don't know. . ." Robin said with a sigh. He was supposed to be the leader, someone that could stop anything, but now, he can't even thing of what else to say.

"Lies! There must be something we may do! We cannot let our home burn up in the lava!" Starfire yelled, but Robin interrupted with words that were never thought to come out of his mouth.

"It's over Star, we can't save the town." Robin said as Starfire just turned around and let out a faint cry.

"So. . . That's it?" A dark voice said but Robin didn't even bother to turn around, even though he knew who it was.

"That's a stupid question Slade. Don't you see? A volcano is about to blow and you're acting like it can be stopped." Robin said as Slade responded back.

"You're the Teen Titans, you've done the impossible before, what makes you think a simple volcano can stop you." Slade said but Robin didn't respond at all. He walked over to Raven and Beast Boy as they kept their guard up just incase.

"Come now, you think I would be the one to fight you at a time like this." Slade said as the two of them lowered their guard down.

"Then what do you want with us?" Beast Boy commanded as Slade walked up to him, looking down with his sinister eyes.

"It's not what I want with you two. It's what I want with Raven." Slade said as he walked up to Raven. She didn't look to happy to see him but at a time like this, she could hear anything from him.

"What do you want with me? If you're thinking of me stopping the volcano you're wrong. I'm not strong enough to stop it." Raven stated clearly but Slade just shook his head a little.

"Raven, I know how strong you are. Now I must ask you one question, do you have any family members?" He asked as Raven looked into his eyes. She knew that it was a serious question so she wanted to answer.

"Yes. . . I have my mother at home and my brother, Hikaru, at home too." Raven said as Slade turned around and looked up in the air with a big sigh.

"Well, they'll sure be disappointed in you, for not doing anything to save the town. But, they'll understand, I mean, after you killed your father, they'll still be happy for that." Slade said, but Raven was silent for a second.

"Oh. . . He's still alive. And where could he be?" Slade said as Raven placed her hand on her right chest. The feeling of her heart beat showed Slade that Trigun was in her.

"Then take care of him." Slade said as Raven looked up at him with a surprised look. She couldn't just "Take care of him", but Slade seemed to have confidence of her ability.

"Just go." Slade said as Raven nodded and grabbed the cracked mirror out of her cape. Before she left, Beast Boy interrupted.

"Raven! Before you go, I just want to. . . To say. . ." Beast Boy tried to get the words out of his mouth but Raven grabbed the back of his head and she kissed him in the lips.

"I love you too." Raven said as Beast Boy was a little shocked that she was the one that said it first. Raven looked at the mirror head on and closed her eyes. Suddenly, her whole body turned into a black raven and went inside the mirror. Beast Boy caught the mirror and held on to it dearly.

"Now what Slade? Do you have a plan or something?" Robin asked as Slade turned around with a small chuckle.

"Do you think I would just give that lecture for nothing?" Slade said as everyone focused in on what he has to say.

"So, what do you intend for us to do?" Cyborg asked as he looked at the rumbling city.

"Okay, here's what we're going to do." Slade started as everyone opened their ears.

Raven entered in her mind as she fell straight to the ground. Luckily but surprisingly, the place was snowing. Her body landed softly on the snow as she got up with a big shiver. Now, she didn't know if being really hot wasn't a bad idea. She walked forward threw the snow as her body started to shiver furiously to try to keep warm. The forbidden door that led to Trigun was all covered with snow, barely seeable with the whole place covered in snow.

"Raven. . . Why are you here daughter?" A dark voice said as it echoed through the place. Raven ignored the call from Trigun as she ventured threw the snow.

"Should you not be helping your friends to save your city? Oh, that is right, you cannot!" Trigun yelled as Raven bared the insults and just continued onward.

"Why do you want to confront me? What will be the point of this? Even if you do defeat me your city will be destroyed." Trigun said as Raven just continued to drag herself across the snow. Even though the voice of her father actually pierced threw her emotions, she stayed in control and on task.

"Well, it looks like your main objective is to destroy me. I'm sure Hikaru would understand that you let millions of people die so you could just destroy me." Trigun said as Raven stopped in her tracks.

"Yes, and I'm sure your mother would understand too. You could have let me be in control of you and only let, at the most, one death. But you think about yourself and your selfish needs get in your way. I think they would understand." Raven set aside the lethal blows to her conscious and set forth for the forbidden door. She finally went in and entered a technological throne room.

The room was full of pillars that held the place up. It had shapes on the wall that looked like a raven side by side. Raven was stepping slowly as the echoes of her footsteps went all across the room. She continued forward until she stopped in front of Trigun. He was still in the form of Raven but sitting on a chair like a king with tentacles connected to the ground.

"Hello daughter." Trigun said as Raven readied her battle stance. Trigun just looked at her oddly with his four red eyes.

"Are you sure you want to take care of me right now? Do you not think this is going too fast?" He said but Raven stayed in the stance.

"I just want to rid you from my body for good." Raven finally said as Trigun stood up. He was not much taller than Raven but thanks to the stairs making him have higher ground, he looked taller. He blasted the chair away and readied his stance. He had no use of his tentacles so he was going to use his own powers.

"Fine then, let me take care of you while you are at it!" Trigun shot his hand out and a red aura came out, racing straight for Raven. She flew in the air and headed up. Trigun continued to aim for her as he shot down pieces of the ceiling. Raven headed for Trigun as he crossed his arms together in defense. Suddenly, a clear like purple shield came around him, making Raven kick off it and headed up.

Trigun uncrossed his arms and started to shoot towards Raven once again. Raven flew to him again in surprise as she lifted her legs and started to kick Trigun in the face. She finally was done when she kicked off of him, did a back flip, and landed on the ground. Suddenly, a small feeling of pain raced threw her. She collapsed on one knee and held her heart, breathing deeply in pain.

"Do you feel that Raven? The pain you are giving me is the pain you will receive. Like I said, I am a part of you, so, every time you hurt me you hurt a part of yourself!" Trigun laughed maniacally as Raven rose in the air with her hand on her heart.

"That doesn't mean I can't destroy you." Raven said softly as Trigun looked confused.

"Say again daughter?" Trigun asked as Raven got up with her head looking at the ground. She spread her arms out and made two of the pillars turn all black. She crossed her arms, making the two pillars go straight to each side of Trigun. He spread his arms out and caught the two pillars, but had trouble keeping them away from himself.

"If you destroy me you have a chance of destroying yourself!" Trigun yelled as sweat came down his face. His arms slowly started to bend as he struggled to keep them away. Raven was starting to sweat too as she focused on trying to collide the two pillars.

"Azerath. . . Metrion. . ." She started to say as Trigun looked at her with a shocked look.

"Daughter! NO!" Trigun yelled but Raven couldn't stand his voice any longer.

"ZYNTHOS!" She screamed at the top of her lunges as a black pulse came out of her body with a loud boom came out, sounding like it came from miles away. All the pillars holding up the place turned black and headed straight for Trigun. The last thing that was ever seen of him was him being collided with pillars.

"AHH!" Raven yelled as the same pain came to her again, but this time, it was stronger. The pain made her collapse on the ground, making her run out of energy that instant. She couldn't move at all, Trigun was right, he was a part of her. The whole place started to rumble furiously as Raven tried to get up but her energy was gone.

Suddenly, she was picked up by someone. She opened her eyes with all the energy she had left and saw Beast Boy, caring her to the forbidden door leading out Raven's mind. They finally got out and Raven saw the buildings and city, safe and sound. Even the tower was safe in the water.

"You guys. . . Saved the city?" Raven asked as Beast Boy shook his head.

"Nope, the city is fried." Beast Boy said as Raven was shocked to hear that. Trigun was right, she could've helped save the city, but she was selfish and let millions of people die.

"A whole city destroyed, but no casualties. That's a rare occasion." Slade said as Raven looked up, even more surprised with what Slade said.

"But. . . You said. . ." Raven started to speak but Beast Boy interrupted with a smile.

"All that volcano did was destroy the other half of the city." Beast Boy said as he turned around to let Raven see. The other half was completely covered with lava as it pored out of the hole where the volcano was supposed to be.

"All we had to do was evacuate that half of the city. It was no hassle really." Beast Boy said as Raven smiled a bit.

"I hope you're happy big brother." She said softly as Beast Boy carried her inside the tower where everyone else was waiting.

"Huh?" A voice said in surprise. The boy was on Azerath, Raven's home planet. The boy was wearing b lack cape like Ravens but it had no hood. His black hair was short in the front but long in the back as he wore a long, black sleeved shirt with black jeans and black boots.

"What's wrong Hikaru? Is it Raven?" A woman said as she walked in the room. She had purple hair and a white robe came in.

"Yes, I think I'll see go and see her." He said as he went into his room, packed a few stuff, and came out with a backpack on.

"Tell her I said hi." She said as Hikaru nodded and flew into the sky.

Well, that's the end of this story. I have another idea but I want to see if my viewers would want me to make it. I'd like to thank everyone that commented on this story, and I personally like to thank DarkF4's. You gave me this great idea so thanks!


End file.
